10 iGo Behind The Scenes
by Pock
Summary: My ending to iLove You and all subsequent episodes. What do Sam and Freddie talk about their last night as a couple? Do they really want to stop dating? Are they prepared to say goodbye to the excitement of a kiss? Secret Seddie for the rest of the show!
1. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iLove You

Right after iLove You:

* * *

"Carly and Spencer are staying up to watch Full House together." Sam said, putting away her phone and walking back over to Freddie.

"So, you wanna just stay here?" Freddie said, laying on Carly's bed.

Sam had the urge to run and jump into bed with him, but she was still wearing her platform shoes. Instead, she walked over and laid down by him. They both were on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for everything," Freddie said.

"Yeah. You too baby," Sam said. Freddie gave her a funny smile. "Its not midnight yet which means we're still a couple and I can still call you baby if I want to."

Freddie grinned. Come here, Sammy," Freddie said. They turned towards each other and shared another quick, sweet kiss.

"Freddie..." Sam said as they pulled apart. "I don't want us to go back to how we were before... you know, hating each other..."

"Samantha..." Freddie said sweetly. Sam smiled. "You're my best friend. Seriously. Even more so than Carly or Gibby or anyone..."

"I meant it when I said it," Sam cut in. "I love you, Freddie." Freddie smiled. "You... you taught me how to love... and who to love. You know, someone who respects me and likes me for me..."

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie said with a grin. "Don't worry. Things won't be like they were before."

"So, what's gonna be different at midnight?" Sam asked.

"Well," Freddie said. "Not a whole lot really... I mean, we'll still hang out with Carly and I hope that sometimes we'll still hang out just the two of us."

"Oh, can we still go to the dollar theater together and make fun of the terrible movies they show?" Sam asked hopefully.

Freddie smiled. "Sure, if you want to..." Sam gave him a hopeful/knowing look. "...and yes, I'll still distract the popcorn guy to help you steal popcorn when he isn't looking..." Sam smiled too.

"Isn't stealing so fun!" she said.

Freddie chuckled. "You know, I gotta admit, its a pretty awesome rush."

"Ok, but seriously, Benson," Sam said. "Its 11:55. If we're still going to hang out and, you know, be nice to each other, then whats going to be different 5 minutes from now when we're not dating anymore.

Freddie exhaled slowly. "I guess the only thing that will be different is that we're going to stop kissing each other..." Freddie said as he realized what breaking up with Sam really meant.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sam said. "...So, as a couple, we didn't have much in common, so we just hung out when it was convenient and kissed whenever we wanted.

"Yep," Freddie said in agreement.

"And, in a few minutes, when we break up, we'll still hang out when its convenient... and we _won't_ kiss whenever we want."

"That pretty much sums it up," Freddie said with a frown.

"That doesn't sound very fun," Sam said looking over at Freddie.

"Yeah, I know," Freddie said. Freddie was getting an idea. Sam could tell because he was making his idea face.

Sam smiled, "Come on, Benson, out with it."

"Why should we stop kissing?" Freddie said.

"Um.. cus we're breaking up," Sam said. "... in like 2 minutes."

"Well, maybe I don't want to stop kissing," Freddie said boldly.

"Baby, we already talked about this." Sam said. "You and me, we connect... but we don't work as a couple."

"No..." Freddie said. "I don't want to date you... I just want to kiss you."

"So, you want to break up... but you don't want to change anything at all?" Sam said slightly confused.

"Yeah," he said. "We'll be nice and be friends... and hang out... we'll probably still fight just as much as we always have... and if I feel like kissing you, then I'll kiss you..."

"Ok..." Sam said, starting to understand. "So lets say, you and me are hanging in the park pointing at clouds." Freddie chuckled. "If I feel like kissing you then I just do it?"

"Yeah." Freddie said.

Sam's eyes wondered over to Carly's bedside clock. Freddie's eyes followed too and they both watched as the numbers changed from 11:59 to 12:00. Sam looked back at Freddie and bit her lip.

Freddie looked back at her, not knowing what to expect. They, suddenly, Sam's lips came crashing into his once more. Freddie ran his hand through her hair as Sam gave his bottom lip a little nibble. After about 12 seconds they pulled away, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome," Sam said as she sat up. Freddie just chuckled.

"I'll probably be doing that too from time to time," Freddie said with a grin as he sat on the edge of the bed too.

"I feel like we might need rules," Sam said, "or this will just be us _pretending_ that we're not dating instead of us _actually_ not dating."

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, ok. First off, we can't let anyone know we still kiss."

"Yeah," Sam said getting excited. "We'll tell everyone we broke up and only kiss if we're alone."

"Yeah, but what if we like someone else?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Sam said. "If we were dating, than that obviously wouldn't be allowed... but since we're not dating..."

"We'd have to stop, Sam." Freddie said. "If I start dating some other girl I can't kiss you too behind her back."

"Fair enough. If either of us starts seeing someone else we'll call a time out," Sam said.

"Haha. Yeah, and if it doesn't work out we'll call time in and start making out again," Freddie said.

"This is so messed up," Sam said.

"I know, right?" Freddie said. "Should we tell Carly?"

"We can't," Sam said. "she wouldn't understand and she'd probably get really weirded out."

"Yeah, I know," Freddie said, "but I feel bad lying to her."

"We won't lie," Sam said. "We'll tell her we broke up but we'll tell her that we feel a connection and want to stay friends. That's all true."

"Ok..." Freddie said. "We don't tell anyone and we can call timeout. Any other rules?"

"Well, yeah, what about an emotional attachment?" Sam asked. "Dude, if we keep kissing and you still love me, its going to be hard for you to let me call a timeout if I want one. Same for me if some crazy chick wants to date you."

"I... Sam, I love it when we talk about our feelings. After our date at Pini's, after my mom tried to break us up, today in the elevator... and right now... I... I feel like you're the only person I've really been able to share my feelings with." Sam smiled again. "Let's not take timeouts lightheartedly, ok. We'll talk about it and share our feelings... I really like it when we share."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I'm glad I can share with you too, Benson. I just can't go to Carly with some things, you know. I've shared things with you that no one else knows... You..." Sam started to tear up a little but quickly wiped her eyes. "You're the only guy I've ever loved." Sam said. It was difficult to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, come here," Freddie said hugging her. Sam hugged him back as she stifled a few sniffles. "Tell me whats the matter," Freddie said, honestly clueless why Sam was suddenly crying.

She regained her composure and spoke. "I'm not usually this open." Sam said. "Usually I try to hide my feelings and I... I was just thinking about my dad," Sam said. "You're the only man I've ever loved... who's loved me back." Sam said, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"Oh, Samantha," Freddie said rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry... Look. I'll never leave you, ok," Freddie said. "You can _always_ count on me no matter what our future holds. I love you and I respect you, Sam. Maybe one day we'll work things out and date again... or maybe we'll just stay friends. Either way, you can always count on me, dear. Always. I swear."

Sam smiled through her tears as she wiped her eyes again. "Wow, Freddie. Thanks. That means a lot, you know." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Freddie... will you just hold me for a while?" Sam asked.

"Anything for you, buddy," Freddie said with a silly grin.

Sam smiled. "Move over, nub," she said pushing him back onto the bed.

Freddie moved back as Sam laid down next to him, facing away from him. He moved next to her, slid one arm under her neck for her to use as a pillow, and put the other one around her waist. Freddie held Sam close as they spooned. Sam snuggled close to him as they laid there silently just enjoying each other's presence and comfort.

_Its a shame we couldn't work things out._ Freddie thought as he held her. _But I don't see myself wanting to date anyone else for awhile. I really just want to keep spending time with Sam, even if she's not my girlfriend. And even if we're not dating I still get the reliability of a friend and the excitement of kissing. I don't really care if other people would think its weird. She just makes me feel so alive, like I'm missing something in my life and she knows exactly what it is. She's just a little crazy sometimes. I think one day she'll be ready for me. We'll try again someday, I know it._

_Man I really wanted this thing with Freddie to work._ Thought Sam as she pushed closer to Freddie. _He's so respectful and kind. He makes me want to be a better person. My dad isn't around and I need a man who will treat me right. Anyway, I still get a friend who I can tell anything too. And he still wants to hang out and do all the stuff we did while we were dating. The more time I spend with him, the more I feel like I'm saving him from his mother and helping him reach his full potential... and he's helping me reach mine. If he wasn't such a dork he'd be even more cool. Oh well. One day he'll be ready for momma. We'll try again someday, I know it._


	2. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iQ

_Anyone else catch Freddie's face when Carly and Sam were fawning over Kyle at the Groovie Smoothie? He's clearly in love with both of them. Don't worry Freddie, you'll get your girl one day... don't know which one yet, but you'll get one of them. :) And anyone notice the first time they talked about the chickens not copulating, Sam got all nervous and glanced at Freddie. Lol. Mrs. Benson has a picture of a vacuum cleaner on her living room wall... Ok, back to my story._

iGo Behind the Scenes of iQ:

* * *

**During iQ:**

"He wants to take me to some movie I've never heard of, and I've only got 4 hours to get ready. Bye!" Carly said as she dashed out of the room.

"Dang! It won't open!" Spencer said.

"So now what?" Sam inquired.

"Plan B." Spencer said plainly. He then grabbed his chainsaw, revved it up, and went to it at the safe. Trying to avoid the sparks now flying everywhere, Freddie and Sam slowly backed out of the kitchen and made their way to the elevator, grabbing their backpacks on the way.

Being alone in the elevator with Sam reminded Freddie of the last time they'd been there alone, almost two weeks ago. As planned, they had shared a few random kisses since then and remained the closest of friends. Freddie shot a glance over at Sam. She was looking at him with her signature smirk, letting him know that she was thinking the exact same thing as him. Freddie did a quick look around the elevator, as if pretending to make sure they were alone; he followed it up with a grin and took a step towards Sam. Sam rolled her eyes at him and also took a step forward, resting her hands on his chest. Freddie leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips for only a moment; his hands fell onto her hips.

"You're such a dork," Sam said with a smile.

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie said, breaking their embrace. Sam just smiled as the door opened to the iCarly studio and they both exited.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" Sam asked him. "Carly's gonna be busy with that boy for the next 6 hours at least..."

"Actually," Freddie said plopping down on a bean-bag chair and opening his bag. "I just got a new 400 piece puzzle. You wanna do it with me?"

"A puzzle? That's the nerdiest thing, like,... ever," Sam said.

"I thought you'd say that," Freddie said. "But look, I picked this one out just for you. Its a puzzle of breakfast food!" The box showed a picture of waffles and pancakes piled high in the corner next to glasses of chocolate milk and orange juice. There were also eggs, toast, bacon, ham, sausages, biscuits, gravy, and cereal.

"Woah, this is making me hungry," Sam said taking the box out of his hand, staring at it, and salivating.

"I was thinking about taking you to PEARHOP after we finish it, you know, because of the puzzle had breakfast food on it... it shouldn't take long... but if you don't want to go..." Sam had already opened the box and started to pour onto the iCarly studio floor.

"Did I say nerdy?" Sam said, flipping pieces over. "I mean totally fun." She said with false enthusiasm.

Freddie laughed as Sam quickly put together the pieces of ham. It only took her about 5 minutes to put together the bacon and sausage, followed by the entire waffles and pancakes corner.

"Woah, Sam, you're really fast at this," Freddie said, finishing most of the boarder.

"Really? I've never done a puzzle actually. This is sort of fun," Sam said.

"I thought you'd like it," Freddie said. "Thanks for giving it a try."

"Sure thing, nubby," Sam said. "Don't expect me to cave to a bribe of PEARHOP on a regular basis. I could resist if I wanted.

"Hey, you're a food expert..." Freddie stated. "What does PEARHOP stand for anyways? I know its like... something something something 'of Pancakes', but I can never remember the other letters.

"Oh, man, I forget. Its something something 'House of Pancakes' but I can't remember the rest either," Sam stated as she moved onto toast. "Geez this puzzle is making me hungry!"

"I know, right? Dag! You're fast at this," Freddie complimented. "Hey, do you think its a joke? You know, pearphone, pearpod, pearpad... PEARHOP?

"No, Benson, that's just stupid," Sam said, finishing a second corner and connecting it to her first one.

They only spent another 10 minutes on the puzzle before they finished it.

"Wow, you're fast," Freddie repeated for the third or fourth time.

"You wanna go buy my pancakes now?" Sam said standing up and motioning towards the door.

"Its only 4:30," Freddie said. "I've got a really short assignment for school I want to do first. How about we leave at 5?"

"Sure thing," Sam said walking over to Freddie's tech cart to mess around on his computer. Freddie took a pic of the puzzle with his pearphone and then got his work out.

After changing his desktop background to a picture of a zucchini, Sam laid down on her bean bag again and started playing with the stuffed wiener dog. It didn't take longer than 4 minutes of laying down until she fell asleep. Forty minutes later Freddie woke her up and they went to PEARHOP.

* * *

"Hey, we should go talk to T-Bo," Sam reminded Freddie as they left the restaurant. "You know. Tell him he might be able to live with you."

"Oh, yeah," Freddie said getting in his car. Freddie drove a few blocks while he and Sam rocked out to their favorite radio station. KRNK radio plays all the hits!

When they got to the Groovie Smoothie, Freddie went up to the counter. "Hey, is T-Bo here?" he asked.

"No, he left," the dude at the counter answered. "He said he was looking for a place to live. He should be back in an hour though if you want to come back."

"Ok, thanks," Freddie responded. He turned towards Sam.

"So, now what do you wanna do? Sam asked him.

"Well, we could go back to Carly's," Freddie suggested.

"Yeah, but she's on her date and I think Spencer gets a little weirded out when we're there but she isn't," Sam stated.

"Yeah, I've noticed that a little too. Well, I don't really want to go to my place," Freddie said, heading for the door. "My mom pretty much hates you..."

"I don't really feel like seeing my mom either," Sam said following him outside. "Why don't we go to the park?" Sam suggested, pointed across the street from the Groovie Smoothie.

"Ok," Freddie said. "I haven't been there in weeks."

Freddie and Sam crossed the road and instinctively made their way to the park trails. There were a few trees, gardens, and benches that looped around the whole park which was almost three blocks wide. While they were dating, this trail had become the place they went for walks together.

"Thanks for dinner," Sam said as they headed down the path."

"No problem, buddy," Freddie responded with a smile. He then looked up and pointed at a cloud.

_Buddy._ Sam frowned, but Freddie didn't notice. She was starting to dislike that word. Freddie used to call her Baby and Pudding and Darling... but now she just had to settle for Buddy. Sam wasn't sure if she missed Freddie or just the pet names... and the feeling of being loved. But then again, she _was_ loved after all. He still loved her. He had just said it a few hours ago. This brought a smile back to her face.

"Lets hold hands," Sam said suddenly grabbing Freddie's hand. "You know, like we used to."

Freddie stopped looking at clouds and turned towards Sam, slightly confused. "Um... ok. Any reason why?" he asked.

"Well," Sam started. "we still kiss... and we do that because... well... because we like it..." Freddie nodded. "...and... well... I liked it when we held hands. That's all." Sam finished.

"Oh," Freddie said. He grinned. "I liked it too," he said giving her hand a squeeze. "And I think I still like it."

Sam had a goofy smile plastered on her face the rest of the walk. Every squeeze and every thumb rub was a reminder that she was loved. After they finished the circuit, Freddie pulled her towards the Groovie Smoothie. "Come on," he said. "T-Bo's probably back by now."

"Freddie, wait," Sam said. Freddie stopped and looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sam simply got up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for caring about me, Freddie," she said.

"Of course, Sammy," Freddie said with a smile.

_Sammy_. Sam smiled. That was a pet name she could get used to.

They held hands as they crossed the street and then let go once they arrived at the Groovie Smoothie. Freddie walked in first to find T-Bo standing by one of the tables.

"T-Bo!" Freddie said. "I'm glad we caught you. You're still looking for a place to stay?"

"Yep," T-Bo said. "No luck today."

"Good news," Freddie announced. "We have a guest room."

"A guest room! For me? With its own bed?" T-Bo said.

* * *

**After iQ:**

"Hey Freddie, help me get all my make-up and hair stuff back in my bag," Sam said sitting on the iCarly studio floor closing lids zipping zippers.

"You did a great job with T-Bo's hair for the interview," Freddie said. "That's the best I've ever seen it."

"Yeah, it was kind of a disaster... but no challenge is too tough for Momma," Sam said pointing two thumbs at herself.

Freddie plopped down on the beanbag chair next to Sam and helped her pack her bag. Sam stopped packing entirely and just admired her giant fork instead. Freddie chuckled.

Gibby came out from backstage with this tailoring kit. "Carly lent me a tape-measure," Gibby said, heading towards the door. "Where should I put it?"

"Just put it on the kitchen table on your way out," Sam said, not looking up from her fork.

"Yeah, when Spencer and Carly come back from getting ice cream they'll find it and put it wherever it goes," Freddie said.

"Ok, see ya guys," Gibby said. The pair on the floor said bye too. Gibby took the stairs down the the loft, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"Seriously, I gotta know where this giant fork came from," Sam said. "It just showed up on my doorstep..." Sam looked over at Freddie, who was a bad lair, and clearly had a look on his face. "Spill it, Benson. What do you know?" Sam said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Ok... I got you the bigger fork," Freddie said, with a grin.

"Really?" Sam smiled. "Why?"

"I saw how happy that big fork made you and... I don't know, I just figured you'd like a bigger one even more... I like seeing you happy." Freddie finished with a blush.

Sam leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, man," she said.

Freddie had just finished packing up the last of Sam's girlie hygiene products. "Hey, you wanna throw eggs off the fire escape and see who can get theirs the farthest?" he suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I like the way you think, Benson," she said. Sam grabbed her bag and her fork and the pair headed for the elevator.

* * *

How was that for some Seddie fluff? Here are some predictions for this story. Eventually, in the show, Freddie will try to date Carly again, but just like before, they won't last long because they will realize they aren't a good match. I'll have a cute little scene for when Sam and Freddie take a time out. You'll love it. I'm also guessing after the whole ordeal, Freddie and Sam will get back together permanently, making this story null since secret seddie will not be needed. I may keep going with it at that point, not sure yet. Anyway, I'll just continue to react to each episode as it comes out and fill in the blanks with lots of seddie.

Pock


	3. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iStill Psycho

**During iStill Psycho: The middle of the night**

Sam sat in the Dershlitt's couch with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. How could she have gotten herself in this situation twice! She felt so stupid. The crazies were asleep and she, Carly, and Freddie had already tried to silently break open all the exterior doors and windows in the house, to no avail. Carly was mostly worried about her brother downstairs. He still really had to pee!

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said coming back into the living room from the kitchen with his hands full.

"Shhh," Sam said, "Carly's asleep." Carly had fallen asleep at 3 am holding a mannequin, wishing it was her brother, free from that terrible wheel.

Freddie had searched the entire kitchen for any sort of normal food, since the Norwegian birthday food had been so strange and the birthday cake was all gone. He had managed to find some sort of wheat bread along with normal, store bought peanut butter. "Here," he whispered, handing Sam a plate of four slices of bread with peanut butter on them. "This is the most edible thing I could find in there." Sam thankfully started to scarf down the bread as Freddie sat down beside her. She ate two before she realized, she should probably share with Freddie.

"Thanks," she said, slowing down. "This is amazing, I was so hungry. Did you want one?" She asked.

"Yeah, I already had one but I'll have one more," he said taking a slice of bread. They finished the bread in silence.

"I'm out of ideas," Freddie said after a while. "The Dershlitts don't have a house phone and there's no way they'll let us send anyone a fake birthday message tomorrow."

"What about Gibby?" Sam said. "He'll get us out again."

"I feel like if he was coming he'd be here by now," Freddie said. "Gibby's a little… you know… odd. I'm afraid he got lost… or, I don't know, maybe he forgot us? Part of me thinks something bad happened to him."

"Freddie, Gibby's smart," Sam assured him. "He'll be here… I hope," she ended with a hint of doubt.

"Sam, I'm scared," Freddie admitted after a deep breath. His eyes began to water slightly.

"Me too, Freddie," Sam said, looking him in the eye.

They both moved closer and shared a 5 second hug. Afterwards, Freddie flashed a smile.

"Thanks, Sam," Freddie said. "I needed that hug… I'm kind of losing it here." The stress of being the victim of a kidnapping once again was really getting to him.

"It's ok to be week sometimes," Sam told him. "But sometimes, you have to just choose to be strong." She turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She could tell he needed a peep talk. "I don't always feel tough." she explained. "I don't always feel smart or beautiful or confident either. But when I feel stressed and I feel like I can't go on, Freddie, I just keep pushing. You have to do that, ok? You have to keep pushing. Do it for Carly, ok? She needs us to keep a cool head, cus if either of us breaks down tomorrow, she's going to freak out too. Be strong for her, Freddie… be strong for me." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was greeted with another smile.

"Yeah… Ok, Sam," Freddie said with a burst of confidence. "You know what, I may be stressed, but I can keep calm. I'm not going to break down. We'll just have to keep waiting."

"That's my Freddie," Sam said, patting him on the back. Freddie pulled her in for another hug.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Freddie offered. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, that's ok," Sam said. "I'll sleep in the other chair. I don't mind." She got up and moved to the other chair.

"Thanks," he said. "I don't know how you guys can sleep in chairs like that. It hurts my neck if I try."

"Good night, Freddie," Sam said.

"Good night, Sam," said Freddie.

Freddie lied down on the couch, getting comfortable pretty quickly. Sam laid her head back and fell asleep, sitting up in the chair normally. Nobody was quite sure how Sam always managed to wake up upside down…

* * *

**During iStill Psycho: Back Home (around 2 pm)**

When the trio got back to Carly's after their sleep over with the Dershlitts, they headed up to Carly's room. Mrs. Benson assured Carly that Spencer would be fine and took the liberty of tucking him in his bed.

When they got upstairs, Sam went straight for the bed, diving in backwards so that her feet were where the pillows were. Carly didn't hesitate to lay down beside her on the right side of the bed. Freddie walked around to the other side of the bed and sat at the head of the bed on the other side of Sam.

After a few seconds, Sam spoke up. "Dude, your mom is so cool," she said to Freddie, poking him in the side with her tow. "Did you see the way she took out those crazies?"

"Yeah, I know," Freddie said, grabbing her foot and then absentmindedly giving her a foot massage. "Most of the time, I hate that my mom is so over protective, but today, I'm really glad about it.

"I'm just glad your mom had medicine for Spencer's nausea," Carly said reminding herself that she still had puke on her shoulder.

"I'm glad T-Bo is allowed to stay at my apartment," Freddie said. "You have no idea how cool it is to have him as a roommate."

"I am so tired!" Sam said. "I think I could fall asleep right here…"

"Me too… but, Sam could you turn around?" Carly asked. "I don't really want your feel in my face while I sleep."

"I have to go home," Freddie said as Sam sat up and turned around.

"Oh, can't you stay?" Carly asked.

"No, I'd rather sleep here with you guys. "Mom said I should be a gentleman and walk you to your room but that she wants me home."

"Oh, ok," Carly said. "That whole thing was just so scary," she said with a sniffle. "I just wish you could stay. I want to be with my two best friends now, that's all." Carly added.

"I wish you could stay too Freddie," Sam added with a slight frown. Sam was pushing aside her feelings of vulnerability so that Carly would be less stressed, but after their talk last night, Freddie could tell that she was hiding the sadness. "I'll still be here, Carls" Sam said, turning on her side facing Carly. She gave her friend a sideways cuddle-hug, relaxing as she did so.

"Sorry, guys," Freddie said. "I'll see you later today maybe."

Freddie walked down the stairs and found his mom leaving Spencer's room. "I gave Spencer some more nausea medicine and a sleep aid," she said. "He'll probably sleep the rest of the day and be up at 2 in the morning, but he needs to sleep this off. He told me he didn't sleep at all last night because of that terrible wheel."

"Hey, mom," Freddie said. "Could I stay here with the girls? They're both... uh… a little emotional about this whole thing." Freddie could tell his mom wasn't convinced so he added, "I think staying would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Mrs. Benson's frown turned into a smile. Her son was so wonderfully well mannered, just like his father had been. "Oh, of course you should stay," she said. "I'm proud of my handsome little man. Go cheer them up, Freddie. Oh, and while you're at it, see if you can teach Puckett some manners." They shared a laugh as Sam's expense. "I'm going to go get you another phone," she said. "I hope we are insured for blender damage." Mrs. Benson left the apartment as Freddie headed back up the stairs.

He entered Carly's room quietly, not knowing if they were already asleep or not. Sam was on her back, in the middle of the bed. Carly had moved onto her side on Sam's right with her hand on Sam's stomach. Both of their eyes were closed. They looked so cute laying there all cuddled together.

As he closed the door behind him, Sam opened her eyes slightly. Her mouth formed a smile when she saw Freddie was back. Carly was already asleep. Sam patted the bed on her left, indicating that he should join them and lay there. He walked around the bed and lay on his back by Sam. His right hand fell naturally on top of her left one as he lay there.

"I'm glad you could stay," Sam whispered to him as she grabbed his hand. "Carly will be glad to see you when she wakes up too."

"Sweet dreams, Sammy," Freddie said with a big yawn. He squeezed her hand softly. They fell asleep, hand in hand.

* * *

Gibby was rescued the next morning at 3:00 am because Carly remembered him in her sleep, told Spencer, and they called the cops.

* * *

_Given what I know about their relationships with one another, I don't think it would be weird at all for Sam and Carly or even Carly and Freddie to take a nap together in Carly's bed (given that Freddie stay on his side of the bed). Also, given the whole idea behind this story, I don't see any problem with my version of Freddie and Sam to take a nap together either. Given this, I don't think its a stretch to say that perhaps Freddie, Sam, and Carly have had sleepovers and shared a bed like this before (even though Freddie is a boy). In this chapter, they are simply doing that again. I just wanted all three of them to be close and I couldn't think of a better place to cuddle than in a bed._


	4. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iBalls

**During iBalls**

Sam walked over to the couch and patted Freddie on the knee. "I just wanted people to think I was creative," he said, sounding distressed.

"And, I wanted a mom without stretch marks, that ain't happenin'," Sam replied sarcastically, trying to get Freddie to crack a smile. "And… ya know, tech stuff can sort of be creative."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked, sitting up.

Comforting others wasn't exactly something Sam was good at, but she always tried her best for Freddie. "Ya know, weren't you working on some sort of… techy, 3-D chiz?" Sam asked, recalling something he had mentioned a few months ago while they were dating.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out a way to shoot video, so people can watch online in 3-D, you know, without special glasses," he said, gesturing towards his face.

"See, that's creative!" Sam smiled.

"But I never could make it work…" Freddie said, still sounding depressed.

"Well… you know… Uhh…" Sam hesitated, not knowing what to say next. As mentioned before, she's not exactly very good at this sort of thing.

"I should… try again?" Freddie said, finishing her sentence._ I never really tried that hard to get it working, did I?_ Freddie thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Sam said, sounding excited. "_That_ sounds like the sort of advice you get from someone who cares." She added jokingly. Freddie just rolled his iBalls. _Geez, he must be pretty upset. Usually he would have at least chuckled at a joke like that…_ Sam thought. She was seriously beginning to worry about him.

Just then, Spencer came back in the room, literally riding his assistant. Freddie and Sam watched them go all the way to the fridge to get a drink.

"Hey," Sam said, patting him on the knee again as she stood up. "Come upstairs and show me how the 3-D stuff is supposed to work. Maybe I can help you get it right." She said hopefully, grabbing him by the wrist.

Freddie let out a sigh. "OK," he said, standing up too. Freddie trudged along behind as Sam led him by the wrist up to Carly's room, where Freddie's laptop was.

"Dude, you're killing me here," Sam said, stopping at the top of the steps. "Please, give me just one smile," she said, making a face.

Freddie listlessly turned his head to see Sam with her cheeks puffed out, her eyes crossed, and her head sideways. "Pfffft, ha ha ha ha," he chuckled, letting down his guard.

Sam laughed too. "There, thank you!" She said still smiling. "I get that your bummed out, but come on man, please try to snap out of it," she said entering the bedroom and heading for the couch. "I don't like seeing you depressed."

"I want to snap out of it Sam, but it's kinda hard to," Freddie said. "You know, you hurt me today, Sam," he said, stopping by the bed.

"I did?" Sam said hesitantly. "I don't remember hitting you…"

"No, Sam, emotionally," he said, flopping down onto Carly's bed.

"What did I say, Benson?" Sam said coming back towards him. "You know I don't mean the things I say when I tease you, Freddie. We've talked about this."

"No, Sam, it's not that," Freddie said, still sounding upset. "You didn't exactly try very hard with my script. You didn't even want to rehearse it with me... I know it was bad, ok… I just feel like it wouldn't have been so bad if you would have been a little bit more supportive." Freddie eyes were starting to tear up.

Sam bit her lip and looked down at the floor as she recalled their planning session yesterday. Freddie was right; she hadn't put very much effort into it. "I… ugh… you're right," Sam sighed. "I wasn't being very supportive. I wasn't being a very good friend, was I?" Freddie just blinked and stared at the ceiling from Carly's Bed.

"Freddie," Sam said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, ok? I really am." He could tell she really meant it.

Freddie sighed again and cracked a real smile. "Thanks, Sam," Freddie said.

"You know what I think would cheer you up right now?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

Sam suddenly pounced on top of Freddie throwing her arms around him. "Be happy!" she cried, as she started to tickle him in the sides.

"Sam no, I… pffft, haha ha, no, Sam, no…. ha ha…" Freddie said, trying to push her hands away. He really had no way to defend himself though, so his only option was a counter attack.

He grabbed her sides and started tickling Sam back. Sam was extremely ticklish, even worse than Freddie. "Ahhh! Hee hee hee… no!" she cried, moving her hands from his sides to his armpits.

They both rolled around on the bed, laughing ridiculously for 20 seconds or so. "No! Stop, please, you win, you win!" Sam called. Honestly, a tickle fight was the only fight Freddie could win against Sam. She had figured he needed a victory right now. In fact, he was now smiling from ear to ear.

Freddie had ended up on top of Sam by the time he stopped tickling her. He still didn't trust her to not tickle him once he let go, so he held both of her wrists flat on the bed on either side of her head.

They both continued to laugh, in part due to the tickling, and in part due to how silly they were acting. "Thanks for cheering me up, Sam," Freddie said smiling, still holding her down.

"What, you don't trust me?" She asked, looking up at her hands. "You'll let me go if you know what's good for you," she threatened playfully.

Against his better judgment, Freddie let go of her wrists. Sam reached around him and pulled him in close for a hug… rather, he had been propping himself up on his elbow, but she pulled his body down on top of her body. It had been awhile since they had been this close. His forehead rested on the pillow next to her head and his hands were still on either side of her as she hugged him. Their cheeks were practically touching and Sam could see that Freddie was smiling.

"You're my best guy friend," Sam said softly in his ear. "Don't you ever forget that I love you, Freddie," she reminded him. It had been awhile since she'd said it. She kissed him on the cheek.

Freddie propped himself back up on his elbow so he could look at her properly. "Yeah… I know," he smile. "And I love you too Sam," he said. They shared a grin and then Sam wagged her eyebrows. Freddie knew this meant she was thinking about kissing him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips for about 8 seconds. He then rolled next to her, on his side.

"Freddie, guess what!" Sam said.

"What, Sammy?" Freddie asked.

She turned towards him and said 'ah bo bo bo bo bo' giving him a kiss on the cheek for each 'bo.' She was still just being really silly, which Freddie loved.

He gave her another hug, this time from the side, and then rolled onto his back. Sam rolled out of the other side of the bed and headed over to Freddie computer. "Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants, tell me how this 3-D chiz works!"

Freddie sat up in bed . Sam handed him his laptop and sat next to him. He showed her a few tests he'd done with his 3-D set up.

"So I used a regular camera and two infrared sensors, one on each side of the camera," Freddie explained. "I have good control over lateral depth, but vertical depth is still a little wonky… see." He showed her a video he took of the shelves in his bedroom. His Galaxy Wars collectables were popping out at Sam's eye, as if she was in the room, but the video was giving her a headache.

"So, why are the shelves all wavy instead of straight?" she asked.

"Well, that's the problem," Freddie explained. "I need a way to differentiate lateral _and_ vertical depth, but using more than two infrared sensors makes the depth detection much more complicated.

"Ok, I think I get it," Sam said. "How do the imfa-red thingys know how to put their inputs together to make it pop out like that then?" she asked as Freddie fiddled around with some settings on a program he made himself.

"Well, I told this depth detection program their positions relative to the actual video input," Freddie explained. "They are set to 6 inches to the left and right. "When I was trying to use 4 sensors instead of just two, I put them above and below the input, but as I said before, more than 2 sensors really made compiling the information difficult, and I just got a blurry mess."

"What if you still only used two sensors," Sam asked, "but one was higher than the other."

"If I put one above the camera and one below, then I would get good vertical depth, but no lateral depth," Freddie explained, messing with a few more settings. "Uhg, this just keeps getting worse," he said, looking at the screen.

"No, I don't mean line them up vertically," Sam said. "Keep them both were they were when you made this," she said, pointing at the video on the screen, "but just move one of the sensors up an inch or two. Then you would still have lateral depth, or whatever, but it would be a little different vertically too."

"Oh, you mean don't line them up? That…. might actually work!" Freddie asked. "I'd have to rewrite a lot of the programming… but it's worth a shot, right? I mean… why do they have to line up? They don't, I suppose…"

Freddie opened up a few windows covered in computer gibberish. Sam couldn't understand any of it and was starting to get impatient. After 2 minutes of vigorous typing, Freddie saved the window and closed out. "Sam, I think you're a genius," he said, closing the laptop," In theory, this should work… or at least look less wavy," he added.

"Great!" Sam said, getting off the bed. "Let's go test it out!" Freddie got up too and followed Sam out to the hallway. She started up the stairs to the iCarly studio, but Freddie stopped her.

"Oh, Sam… actually, my sensors and camera and in my room… and it will be a lot easier to change the alignment over there," Freddie explained.

"Oh… well, do you need me to come over there with you?" Sam asked as they headed down to the loft.

"Yeah, I might need an extra set of hands to adjust the sensors," Freddie said. "And hey, you can be in my first test video!"

Freddie and Sam walked across the hall to Freddie apartment. "Oh, shoes off," he said as they entered. Sam just rolled her eyes and kicked off her black heals revealing an orange sock and a yellow one. Freddie chuckled, but not at her socks. He sometimes forgot how short Sam actually was. She usually wears shoes that ad at least an inch.

"Freddie is that you?" came Freddie's mom's voice from the other room. She walked into the living room and her eyes locked onto Sam. "Oh… hello, _Sam_," she said, staring down the blonde. "I didn't know you invited a woman over." She said disapprovingly.

"We're just working on something for iCarly," he said, heading for his room. Sam followed closely behind him carrying her shoes with her. She didn't want Mrs. Benson sanitizing them or anything crazy like that.

"Chill, Mrs. B," Sam said, "You'll hardly notice I'm here," Sam said.

"No monkey business, you two!" Mrs. Benson said, as they entered Freddie's bedroom. Freddie shut the door behind them.

"Monkey business?" Sam asked tossing the shoes on the floor and sitting on his bed.

"I think she means kissing," he said. "Part of her still thinks we're still secretly dating."

"Well, we sort of are keeping a secret, aren't we?" Sam asked, wagging her eyebrows. She of course meant their secret agreement to kiss each other whenever they felt like it.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we," he smiled. Freddie opened his closet and pulled out one of his older cameras. He set it on the bed next to Sam. Sam saw two blue things mounted on each side and knew those must be the sensors. "Ok, so I want to try moving one up an inch and the other one down and inch," Freddie said, pulling out a wrench and measuring tape from his tool kit.

"What do you want me to do?' she said.

"Hold it still while I loosen it," he said. "Ok, now I'm gonna measure the new distance and hold it in position. I need you to tighten the bolt," said Freddie. He took a few minutes to make sure the sensor was exactly where he wanted it and then Sam reattached it while he held it in place. "Ok, now this one…"

Sam was surprised how interesting she found this project, even though she had no idea how it worked. Once they repositioned the sensors, Freddie spent another 5 minutes typing away. Sam hopped on Freddie's desktop computer and started a game of solitaire.

"Hey, go ahead and turn it on and aim it at anything," he said. "I wanna see if it's working."

Sam got up and aimed the camera at Freddie, who was sitting on his bed. She then turned the camera around and filmed herself. "Is it working?" she asked.

"I don't know…. Maybe," Freddie said. "Yeah, look, it's a lot better," he said sounding excited. Sam looked over his shoulder at the video she just shot. Everything was popping, and the waviness was almost gone.

"Awesome, dude," Sam said, patting his shoulder. "You're getting closer."

"Yeah, I think this will work, I just need to recalibrate the depths on the sensors," he said, typing away once more. "And all I needed to do was move them a few inches," he mumbled to himself.

"See, Freddie, you are creative! You just needed a little help, that's all," Sam said, getting back to her solitaire game.

"Thanks, Sam," he said. "I would never have got it done without you… there!" Freddie set the laptop down and picked up the camera. "Say hi, Sam," he said, aiming the camera at her for another test video.

"Hi, Sam!" Sam said, turning around and waving at the camera. Freddie laughed. "Coming up on this fake iCarly, watch me mess around on Freddie computer! But first, let's say hi to everyone's new favorite person, Baggles!" Sam said jokingly. Freddie rolled his eyes and stopped recording.

"Ok, that's enough for a test," he said. "Come watch it," he said, sitting back on the bed. Sam stood behind him. This time the picture was perfect!

"Oh my God, Freddie, you did it!" Sam said.

She was honestly surprised how perfect it looked. They watched the test video three times very closely to see if there was any waviness or blurriness at all and there was none. Sam was especially pleased to see that the 3-D effect actually made her boobs look bigger. Freddie noticed too but there was no way he was going to actually say anything to Sam about it. He closed the laptop and stood up.

"Way to go, Freddie," she said, giving him another hug. She wasn't sure how, but she accidentally bonked their heads together.

"Um, ouch," Freddie said, rubbing his head.

"Ha ha ha," Sam said, as they ended their hug. "Sorry about that," Sam rubbed her head too and sat on the bed.

"We should do a 3-D webcast next week—woah!" he almost dropped his laptop but stopped himself. He then carefully placed it on his desk.

"Why wait!" Sam said. "Let's do one tomorrow!"

"Yeah, okay," Freddie said, walking back over towards her. "I'll let Gibby know we need him tomorrow—oh!" Freddie tripped over Sam's shoes and fell towards Sam. She tried to move out of the way and catch him at the same time, but ended up just bonking their heads together again. She ended up on her back, on the bed, with Freddie on top of her. They were both groaning about their heads.

And to make matters worse, Mrs. Benson picked the worst time possible to barge into Freddie room. "What the yuck!" she screamed. Freddie rolled off of Sam in a panic. "I said no monkey business, you two. Get out of here right now, young lady!" she screamed at Sam.

"You're not the boss of me!" Sam said, defiantly to Mrs. Benson as she sat up.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like, I swear, I just tripped!" Freddie said.

"Don't you lie to me, Fredward Benson," she said. "I said go home, Puckett!"

Sam was about to say something but Freddie cut her off. "Just go Sam, I'll text you later."

Sam retrieved her shoes and left in a huff. Sam respected Mrs. Benson for saving her butt on multiple occasions, including being stranded in Japan and trapped at Nora's house a few weeks ago. She just wished the woman would be a little more reasonable. Sam could still hear the bickering Bensons as she crossed the hall back to Carly's apartment.

"Oh, hey, you're back," Spencer said. "You do know you have your own house, right?" he said. Sam still wasn't sure if Spencer was joking around when he teased her and Freddie about practically living in his loft.

Something from the kitchen smelled amazing. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked him, fumbling her way over to the couch. Why was she so clumsy all of a sudden? She was probably just hungry.

"Marty, what's for dinner?" Spencer called into the kitchen.

"I'm making a ham and green bean casserole, Sir," Marty answered.

"Wow, I gotta get me an assistant," Sam said, salivating at the thought of ham.

Sam's phone buzzed. It read: _I convinced mom that I tripped. Sry about that. I'll b over there after dinner to plan iCarly. –F_

Sam texted him back: _Come over here. Spencer's BF is making dinner. –S_

Freddie laughed out loud when he read that Sam thought of Marty as Spencer's boyfriend.


	5. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iMTFL

**During iMTFL**

"... and after he blows out the candles, Spencer, you are I are gonna give him a huge hug, and Freddie, I want you to get it all on camera…" Carly said.

Spencer hesitated. He didn't know how to tell her. He turned back to Sam, his eyes were begging her to say it for him. She didn't budge. He looked over at Freddie too. Not a chance.

Sam and Freddie bolted towards the back door and closed it behind them.

Spencer called them a name, but they didn't really hear what he said.

"Oh, man," Freddie said once they closed the door. "I can't tell Carly that her dad isn't coming!"

"Yeah, man, me too," Sam replied, attempting to listen to Spencer and Carly through the door. "I care way too much about her feelings to tell her news like that."

"Are you eavesdropping?" Freddie said, slightly disapprovingly. He then leaned in really close to Sam at the door so he could listen too.

"I wanna know how she takes the news," Sam whispered. "I wanna know how she's feeling when I try to cheer her up later."

"It's good to know that you care about at least _one_ of your best friend's feelings," Freddie said, sounding frustrated as he slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, sitting beside him, their backs at the door. "You know I care about you, Benson," she said poking him in the sides with a grin on her face. Freddie just frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Freddie, what did I do this time?" Sam said in a hushed voice, trying to hug him from the side as they sat there eavesdropping on Spencer and Carly. "How often do I have to remind you that I love you, boy? I know that Spencer called us meanies just now, but you know I'm trying to be nicer… and when I'm not so nice, I don't really mean it."

"Ok, first off, Spencer called us weenies, not meanies," Freddie corrected her. "And second, what about my cell phone? You shattered it! I already used my warrantee when Nora grinded our phones up and a new pearphone is gonna cost me $200!"

"Oh, that…" Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out… Freddie's cellphone?

"Wah… you fixed it?" Freddie asked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"No, dummy," Sam said affectionately as she nudged him in the ribs. "That wasn't your cellphone I broke," she said. "I made that thing in shop class. It looked pretty real, didn't it?" Sam said grinning.

"You little jerk," Freddie said smiling as he took his phone back from her. "You totally got me, Sam." Freddie wasn't even mad anymore. He was impressed.

"I sure did!" Sam said. "Oh, and he totally said meanies, I heard him. But weenies kinda sound good. You wanna go to Weenie Hut Jr. and get some hot dogs?" Sam asked standing up.

"Yes, that sounds awesome, but I'm telling you he _did_ say weenies," Freddie said standing up too. They could hear Carly stomping up the stairs. She hadn't taken the news very well.

"Ok, let's just ask him," Sam said. Freddie and Sam reentered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Freddie said to Spencer who stood alone in the loft.

"Did you just call us weenies?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Spencer replied in an annoyed voice.

"Ok," Freddie said with a smug grin.

"Later," Sam said as they turned and left.

"I told you so," Freddie said.

"Whatever," Sam said. "You're buying my weenies."

"Wait," Freddie said, grabbing Sam by the wrist. "Only on one condition."

"Ok, what?" Sam asked.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows. Freddie then leaned in and kissed Sam right on the lips. She kissed him right back and smiled. This secret kissing thing was so much fun!


	6. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iToe Fat Cakes

From the Author: Um, the guy who recognized Gibby from iCarly should have also recognized Sam and let her into the US because everyone iCarly fan knows they live in Seattle... but let's ignore that major plot hole. Moving on.

* * *

**After iToe Fat Cakes**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…." Sam was freaking out. _Why didn't I realize something was wrong! What is wrong with me!_ "Where the chiz am I?" she asked herself. All she knew was that she was lost and she would be in big trouble if she got caught.

After eating another Canadian Fat Cake, Sam had found Gibby's suitcase surprisingly comfortable and fell asleep. When she woke up and got out of the suitcase, she was in a storage room full of luggage and there were signs and posters in Chinese everywhere.

She ditched the suitcase and hid from the people transporting luggage. _Oh chiz! Why won't my phone work!_ Sam was frantically trying to call Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby but none of her calls went through. She was connected to a Wi-Fi network, but didn't have phone service. Sam even resorted to calling her mother but still didn't have any luck.

Doing her best not to get caught or arrested, Sam waited for just the right time to sneak to the other side of the luggage area. There was a table in the corner with papers on it. Most of them had Chinese on then and Sam couldn't read them. Amongst the things on the table were a stack of traveling brochures and maps of flight paths. These were in English so Sam grabbed a map and a brochure and hid behind the luggage again. The brochures and maps were for an airline, called Malaysia Air and from what she could tell, she was probably in Beijing, China. _I don't know, how this happened but I'm going to kill Gibby!_ She said to herself, now trying to decide what the best way to stow away on a plane to America would be.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Sam was surprised since she definitely didn't have service. She had gotten a notification from an app she hadn't used in months. Her pearphone plan didn't include video chat so she and Freddie had used this app to video chat through Wi-Fi while they were dating.

Sam answered the chat request. "Hello?" she said, holding the phone up in front of her face.

"Sam, where are you!" It was Freddie. He looked just as scared as Sam felt.

"Oh my God, Freddie," Sam said in a hushed voice. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Where are you, Sam?" he repeated. "I've been calling you for hours and then I thought maybe you had accidentally turned on airplane mode on your pearphone so I tried to chat you."

"I'm glad you did," Sam said. "I can't call anyone here. Freddie, I think I'm in China."

"China!" Freddie shouted.

"Sam's in China?" Sam heard Spencer say. He wasn't on the video screen but must have been in the same room as Freddie.

"Freddie, I'm scared," Sam admitted. "How am I going to get home?"

"I don't know, Sam," Freddie said. "You should probably try to get help from the authorities," he suggested.

"You way, man," Sam said. "It was the authorities that got me here. I wouldn't have been in the suitcase if they would have just let me go across the border."

"What other choice do you have?" Freddie said. "Please, Sam, find a way home. I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it back here."

"Hey, tell her, _sorry, my bad_," Sam heard Gibby's voice say. He was also not in her view on the video screen. From what she could tell, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer were in Socko's van, the van they had driven to Canada in.

"Gibby! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna—" suddenly Sam heard a loud noise. "Oh God, shhhh," she said to the phone. "Someone's coming." Sam hid in a corner behind a pile of luggage. _Where was all this luggage going?_ Sam wondered.

"Yeap," a man's voice said as he entered the room. "In exchange for delivering that rat killer, they CEO of the company lets me take all the unclaimed baggage," he said. "It's not, per say, legal… but I got buyers in California that like these bags."

_English! California! That's my ride home!_ Sam could tell this guy was a shady character, the kind of guy she could make a deal with to get a ride to California. She just hadn't decided if she wanted to get out of her hiding spot and ask for a ride or try to sneak on his plane. Instinct told her to just to talk to the guy. His voice was almost familiar…

"Sam, what's happening?" Freddie said, looking even more worried than before.

"Shut up, Benson!" she whispered.

"What every, birdbrain," a woman's voice said, sounding not very impressed with the man's business deals. This voice sounded even more familiar to Sam. She was going to have to take a look at who these people were. "Listen, Dog. Thanks for the lift and all, but I need to get going back to Seattle before my daughter realizes I left the country again. But hey, who can pass up such a sweet deal on tanning lotion."

Sam peered her head around the corner and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ok, Pam," the man said. "I'm gonna load up these suitcases and then we're off."

"Mom?" Sam said, walking out from behind the bags.

"I know who I am," Pam Puckett replied turning around to greet Sam. "Nice to see you too, Sammy. What are you doing in Beijing?"

"I, uh…, you know. Just got bored," Sam said.

"Well, do you want to catch a ride with me and Freight Dog?" Pam said. "He said he'd drop me off in Seattle."

Sam looked over at the man an instantly realized why his voice was so familiar. He was the pilot that had taken her and her friends to Japan 3 years ago. "Ha ha, I hope you realize that he really means he's gonna drop you off. When Freight Dog took us to Japan, we had to jump out of the plane with parachutes!"

"You've been to Japan?" Pam asked sounding rather surprised. "I really need to start paying more attention to where you go. No more leaving the country without telling me first young lady."

Usually, Sam would start a fight over a request like that, claiming that her mother was being too restrictive. But today, Sam was just happy she had been so lucky that she found, of all people, he mother in Beijing!

"Sam!" Freddie said again. Sam had forgotten about her phone.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said taking her phone back out of her pocket and talking to Freddie. "It's cool dude, I found my mom."

"You're mom is in China too?" Freddie said.

"I know, right? What are the odds?" Sam said. "Anyway, I'll probably be back by tomorrow."

"Thank God!" Freddie said. "Sam, I was so worried. We had no idea where you were!"

"Well, I'm fine now… Thanks for calling. I was flipping out till you called me."

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said with a smile.

" Hey, Benson," Sam said smiling too

"What?" he asked.

Sam's mother was still within earshot so Sam used her thumbs to text Freddie an in-chat text message:

"I love you :)"

Freddie smiled, glanced over at Gibby to make sure he wasn't looking and then typed:

"I love you too. :-)"

"Get home safe," Freddie said.

"I will buddy. See you soon." Sam said.

Sam and Freddie said good bye and then hung up. Luckily for her, a terrible mistake turned out to be a minor inconvenience. It must be that Puckett luck.


	7. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iApril Fools

I'm tellin' you just how I feel, so wake up the Spencers of my nation, it's your time to pee…

I'm going to go ahead and warn you now... don't take this chapter too seriously.

* * *

**After iApril Fools**

Sam plopped down on Carly's couch with a box of random props, including the shock pen, some Penny Tees, and a piece of pie that totally wasn't a spy camera. She set her bare feet in Freddie's lap, hoping he'd warm them up with a foot massage. "Oh my gosh, remember that time that we filmed an April Fools episode of our TV show, iCarly?" Sam asked Freddie, blatantly breaking the 4th wall. He ignored this breach of the barrier; they were now quite accustomed to it.

"Oh yeah," he said rubbing body lotion on her shins, calves, and feet. "That was one of my favorite ones."

"It's too bad that we only had one thirty minute episode instead of a full hour movie," Carly said from the kitchen, admiring a new shirt she would be wearing during the next season of filming.

"I know!" Freddie said now rubbing his own arms with the kiwi scented lotion. "There have been so many good episodes, we should have done more flashbacks," he said.

Carly sat by the computer and smiled. "Oh, remember that time we… … …"

"…What?" Sam asked, noticing that Carly was hesitating. Carly didn't answer. "…that time that we what?" Sam asked again after a few seconds. Carly was staring blankly off into space chuckling to herself every once in a while.

"I think she started the flashback without us," Freddie said pushing Sam's legs away. He got up and waved his arms in front of Carly's face… yep, she'd started without them.

"We better catch up then," Sam said. "Ready? In 5… 4…"

"Hey, that's my line," Freddie interrupted.

Sam just kept going. "3… 2… 1…" Sam continued.

"You don't say the '1'!" Freddie defended. Sam was already staring off into space though. Freddie waved his hand in front of Sam, and then Carly again… both were totally out of it. Freddie took this opportunity to kiss Sam on the cheek before he joined the girls in the flashback, starting at, well, at the ceiling.

* * *

Sam opened Carly's bathroom door. Carly was in the bath… wearing her sweater for some reason. Her ex-boyfriend Lance was sitting by the bath and they were making out.

"Hey, Sam, why didn't you wait for me—hello!" Freddie said, quite surprised as he followed her through the door into the flashback. His eyes fell on a shirtless Lance and a pantsless Carly, who were so invested in a steamy kiss that neither noticed Sam and Freddie walking in on them.

Sam shook her head with a chuckle. Carly had told Sam about this, but Carly was definitely remembering it wrong this time. For one, Carly's foot wasn't stuck in the faucet. Two, Lance should have been wearing a shirt. And three, he'd kissed her, but only briefly (in front of a welder).

Freddie began to feel more and more awkward just standing there next to Sam watching Carly make out with Lance in the bath. He was about to clear his throat to get their attention, but before he got the chance, his dirty boy mind tossed him into a new, rather naughty thought.

* * *

Freddie stared off going another level deeper, creating his own false-flashback-within-a-false-flashback. That's some inception shit right there. Now it was Freddie sitting by the tub shirtless, looking even more physically fit than he already was. Carly sat in the tub giving him an unrealistically sexy eye wag.

It was only a thought, not real life, so Freddie decided to go along with it. They leaned in and kissed, though it didn't feel right… at first anyway. Though he was giving the kiss all he had and they were trailing their hands all over each other, the kiss just felt a bit stale… but knowing that she was supposed to be his dream girl, Freddie closed his eyes and powered through, and boy was he glad that he did. Once he'd closed his eyes she bit him on the lip gently, sending his heart racing. He licked her back and nibbled as well, running his hand across her collar bone. Her sweater had mysteriously vanished… The passion grew, stronger and stronger, as Freddie ran his hands up into her hair, pulling off the black wig… what? Freddie opened his eyes to find that he was kissing a totally naked Sam, still in the tub. Her boobs were only barely covered by the bubbles in the bath.

Sam smirked and Freddie smiled too, but just as he was about to help her out of the tub and get a _good _look at her, he heard the real Carly clearing her throat behind him. "What is this?" Carly asked them, rather confused.

"How'd you get here?" Freddie asked Carly.

"And what was up with you and Lance?" Sam asked from the tub, not worrying that Freddie had somehow managed to undress her with his mind.

"Oh, well… you guys were taking a while to join me in my flashback… and Lance was there… things got carried away," she finished. "And I'm guessing something similar happened here, right? When I noticed you guys both in my flashback but staring off into space I joined you."

"Don't look at me, Freddie brought me here," Sam said, suddenly realizing her toe was stuck in the drain.

"I, uh… sort of stole your fake memory," Freddie said flexing his fake muscles to the delight of both girls. "I took your boyfriend's place and kissed you… but you turned into Sam," he said.

* * *

Carly was about give Freddie a cutesy remark when Lance interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Carly was back in the tub and Sam and Freddie were both standing by the sink. Lance had seen them all staring off at nothing.

* * *

Sam was about to give Lance a smart-chiz remark when Spencer interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Carly was back by the computer and Freddie and Sam were standing near her.

* * *

Freddie was about to give Spencer a witty one-liner when Gibby interrupted the scene. "Gibbaaaay!" he called closing the front door behind him.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Carly said to Spencer and Gibby. "We're doing more flashbacks!" Sam and Freddie were suddenly sitting back on the couch… it's just a continuity error, don't worry about it.

"Oh, like in that April Fools episode of our TV show iCarly?" Gibby asked, breaking the 4th wall again.

"Yeah," Carly said.

"Mmhmm," Sam said.

"Cinco," Freddie said in Spanish.

"Oh yeah, remember that future episode of iCarly that we traveled too?" Gibby asked, sitting in a chair by the door.

"It's too bad we never actually showed it," Spencer said awkwardly. "Let us… go there now…" in unison this time they all looked off at nothing, flashing back… to the future. Well… everyone except Freddie. He hesitated, wanting to get a good look at Sam's breasts while everyone was spacing out. That bathroom scene still had him worked up a bit… After a good stare at Sam he joined the rest in the flash-forward.

* * *

The group could hardly recognize the iCarly set. Apparently iCarly goes on for, like, 20 seasons because eventually they all got to college, after which the new set is Freddie's family's house, not Carly's apartment. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby crowded up behind the Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and T-Bo that had come at the end of iApril Fools.

_Wow, a lot of spectators_ Gibby thought, wishing he'd come the first time. It would be fun to meet himself in the future from the past.

Sam pulled Freddie aside. "Dude, we've already seen this," she reminded him. "Wanna go to our bedroom and… you know…" Freddie smiled and, taking Sam by the wrist, led her to the bedroom… which took a while cus he had no idea where it was.

Meanwhile, two Carlys, two Spencers, other Freddie, other Sam, Gibby, and T-Bo all stayed out of the way so they could watch a future episode of iCarly. The guitar riffed and a young, blonde boy walked in followed closely by a girl with black hair. The blonde tossed his backpack down on the couch by a 30 year old Fredward Benson. "Dad, do we have any fried chicken?" he called walking past him, heading towards the fridge.

"You know your mother," Fredward smiled reading the paper. "If there isn't any in the fridge then she's probably out getting more."

"Where'd you get that new table, Mr. Benson?" the girl asked taking out her laptop and checking messages from icarle dot com. She was referring to the colorful glass-top coffee table with built in backlights.

"You're uncle Spencer made that for me," he smiled. I'm actually surprised that it hasn't… woah!" he said as the table made an exploding noise and burst into flames. The black haired girl quickly moved to the other side of the room while the blonde boy ran into the room carrying a fire extinguisher. He gave it to his father who put out the fire quickly. "Thanks for getting me the extinguisher, Carl," Fredward said.

Suddenly the door slammed. "Carl E. Benson!" Samantha Benson shouted as she entered the front door with a container for fried chicken in one hand and a pound of bacon in the other. "You better not be blowing anything up again!"

"It wasn't me, mom, honest!" Carl defended.

"Honey, I had Spencer make me a table," Fredward said. "I just didn't realize he was planning on doing electrical work with it too."

"I'm still mad at you," Samantha said, giving him a stern look.

"Let's get out of here before mom has a meltdown," Carl said to his friend. They left the room quickly.

"What did I do this time, dear?" Fredward said setting down his newspaper again on the couch.

"You're mother! Does she really have to stay with us the whole weekend?" Samantha said giving him a puppy dog face that said _pretty please get rid of the crazy woman_.

"It's just 2 days a year," Fredward said. "I'll make it up to you, Darling," he promised.

Sam smiled mischievously. "Yeah you will," she said pulling him into a passionate kiss, after which she wordlessly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off to the bedroom.

Though the ones watching the episode were definitely different versions of Sam and Freddie, somehow they were connected to the other versions that were making out in their future bedroom. Deciding it would be awkward for their other selves to watch their future selves have um… relations… Sam came up with a plan to send everyone back to their original timelines… she started punching people until they snapped out of it, stopping at the Carly's, asking them nicely to leave.

* * *

"Ouch, what was that for?" Spencer yelped falling out of the flash-forward.

"I got bored," Sam said lying. She had been quite enjoying her off screen make-out session with Freddie in the bedroom. "Let's remember something else," she suggested.

"Remember that time we had to work on our projects during the lock in?" Carly asked.

Spencer frowned. "Yes! And I still don't understand what you even learned from torturing me all night," Spencer wined.

"That was the night we learned about Sam's little secret…" Carly smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Gibby said petting a kitten. "Sam was in love with Brad wasn't she."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure that's not right," Freddie said knowingly.

"Yeah, huh," Gibby insisted. "Carly locked Sam and Brad up in a barn, remember? I remember it like it was yesterday…"

* * *

Sam was sitting outside brooding… with a bottle of water… Then Brad came out.

"Hey, Carly said you love me," Brad said looking confused.

"I'm telling you, that's not how it happened," Sam said into the window, interrupting Gibby's story. Carly was spying out the window… so was Gibby and Spencer. "Freddie was there, not Brad…" Sam corrected them.

"Sam!" Freddie said running outside past Carly, Gibby, and Spencer. He exiting the school and ran past Brad. "Um… love hurts," he said panting, trying to catch his breath. Freddie had clearly forgotten his lines, "Er, um… take a chance… you know, shit like that," he said improvising.

"Better," Sam said, folding her arms.

"So what happened next?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed Freddie. Brad was still confused.

"It was clearly Freddie the whole time," Brad said to the onlookers in the window and Freddie and Sam made out like rabbits. "I still don't' know why I'm even here. What ever happened to me after this episode, anyway?" he asked.

"You know, that's a good question," Carly said. "You were a great intern. We should have kept you around… but you never came back after iOMG…"

Freddie finally pulled away from Sam, looking quite excited by the kiss.

"My bad," Sam said, also forgetting the correct lines.

"It's cool," Freddie smirked.

* * *

The memory ended suddenly and everyone was back in the loft. "That really was a cliff hanger wasn't it?" Carly smiled.

"Definitely my favorite episode," Brad said from the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Sam asked.

"Well, a couple lines ago, everyone was suddenly back in the loft," Brad guessed. "I thought I would come too and bake you some brownies.

Everyone else cheered.

"Hey T-Bo!" Freddie shouted. T-Bo appeared out of thin air.

"What's up, little Benson?" the genie responded.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted some brownies," Freddie offered.

"Sounds great! Better yet, why don't I skip to the scene where the brownies are done?" T-Bo asked.

"Sounds good, dude," Spencer said. "I'm starved!"

* * *

So, T-Bo blinked them to the next scene, where everyone was eating Brad's amazing brownies… well, everyone except Sam and Freddie, who were just staring at the ceiling… actually, they were back in that bathtub scene but this time there wasn't anyone to interrupt them…


	8. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iGo 1D

**Before iGo One Direction**

"Bye Carly, have fun!" Sam said into her cell phone, sitting on Carly's couch.

"Have fun on vacation!" Freddie called from her kitchen.

"_You two behave while I'm gone, okay?" _Carly said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam said. "Be safe, kido. Mama loves you."

Carly giggled. _"Bye guys," _Carly said as she hung up the phone.

"So," Freddie said with a sandwich in one hand and bringing a stack of sandwiches with his other hand over to Sam on the couch. "What do you wanna do?" He sat beside her and took another bite.

"I'm gonna miss Carly… we should totally hang out here anyway all week," Sam smiled taking a sandwich in each hand and chowing down. "Fffanks," Sam thanked Freddie.

"Once T-Bo finds out Spencer and Carly are gone, he'll probably be over here constantly, eating their food and using Spencer's shower," Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, and after we do iCarly tomorrow without Carly, Gibby's gonna notice they're gone too and want to hang with us," Sam complained taking another bite out of the sandwich on the right.

"The way I see it, we probably only have this apartment to ourselves today," Freddie said. "By tomorrow, we can still hang out here, we just won't be alone…"

"You want some alone time with mama?" Sam asked suggestively nudging him in the ribs, wagging her eyebrows.

"True chiz," Freddie smiled. "We haven't had very much time, just the two of us for a while. Hanging out with Carly or Gibby is fun, but sometimes I miss just us," Freddie smiled.

He was being so sweet that Sam couldn't help herself. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. In hindsight, she should have wiped her mouth first because she somehow managed to get peanut butter on Freddie's face. Freddie laughed as she went back tongue first trying to lick it off. He ended up letting her do it.

"Well," Sam said, finally answering Freddie's original question of 'What do you want to do'. "We could play T-Bo's zombie game," Sam suggested. Mrs. Benson didn't allowing it at her place, so T-Bo left it at the Shay's. "Oh, or we could booby-trap Spencer's room so when he comes home, stale popcorn flies everywhere."

"That sounds fun, we could tape it for iCarly," Freddie said as he finished his sandwich. Sam was finishing her third. "But Spencer probably wouldn't even mind popcorn all over his room, even if it was stale. He really likes popcorn…"

"I'm tired," Sam said, looking at the clock. It was only 7pm. "You wanna go jump on Carly's bed?" Sam suggested. "I'm actually not sure if I wanna jump on it, or take a nap in it."

"You know what we could do in Carly's bed…" Freddie did the classic pretend-to-yawn-while-putting-your-arm-around-a-girl's-shoulders trick while he winked at her.

"You perv," Sam laughed punching him in the arm. She got up and headed for the stairs anyway.

"What?" Freddie asked, honestly confused. "I was just suggesting we do a bit of kissing… it's been awhile since we've done that too."

"Oh," Sam smiled. "I thought you wanted to… never mind. Yeah, let's go make out in Carly's bed." She tried to shake dirtier thoughts from her mind but still had a mischievous look on her face.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Freddie smiled following dat ass up the stairs. "I could go for a nap too, but maybe after—"

Halfway up the stairs, Sam had pounced, planting a kiss right on his lips. "Do me a favor, Benson, and shut up for a few minutes." Sam requested pushing him against a wall before she kissed him again. Quite excited, Freddie responded by flipping them around so it was he who had pushed Sam against the wall. She nibbled his lower lip as she scratched his back. Then she allowed him to trail kissed down her neck.

Doing her best to keep things rated T, Sam grabbed Freddie's pants in the back, not the front, as he ran his hands through her hair. Over the past 7 months, Sam and Freddie's make out sessions had gotten slowly more and more passionate. They never really talked about it afterwards, but things had changed between them… for the better…

Sam has never been very good at sharing her feelings verbally. With Freddie, she always did her best to put every ounce of the emotion she was feeling in her kisses. 'You're a great friend' was usually a soft, sweet kiss. 'I love you buddy' was a bit more energetic, and ended with a nose nuzzle. Sometimes she would even say the words as she kissed him. Today though, her kisses were saying 'iWant your body!' Regardless of her confused feelings of romantic-love and just-friendship, Sam just wanted Freddie to be close. She wanted to feel his body against hers, to be held in his arms, to be loved… All this, she shared wordlessly through passionate kisses.

Sam led Freddie to the bed where she threw him down, got on top, and resumed kissing. This time it was her turn to trail kisses down his neck.

Freddie, as always, was exhilarated to be kissing Sam again. All those years of tension, all the fights, all the laughs, all the smiles… being with her was so exciting! There was never a dull moment with Sam. When they broke up, Freddie had been in denial for at least a month. They had agreed to continue to be physical with each other and they'd agreed they loved each other, but they were just friends. After a month of secret kissing, Freddie realized that his love for her had not changed; it was still a romantic love, not the friendship type of love. At that time, Freddie knew he had to make a change. He would continue to love her, but he had to pull away emotionally in order to protect his heart. Gradually Freddie came to accept this decision, and now 7 months later, Freddie could say with confidence that he loved Sam, but he was not in love with her. This by no means meant that their kisses meant nothing. To the contrary, he treasured their time alone, but if she asked to a time out… if he met someone else… he knew he could stop and not be heart broken. Freddie had moved on.

Finally after nearly half an hour of kisses and hugs, the kisses stopped leaving just the hugging. "I love you, Benson," Sam said feeling tired again and very happy to be held.

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie smiled now feeling a bit sleepy as well. "You still want to take that nap?" he asked on his side, his arms still around her.

But Sam didn't answer. She was snuggled up in his arms, already half asleep. Freddie smiled looking down on his best friend in the world as they fell asleep together.

* * *

**During iGo One Direction**

"Oh my God, I'm so excited for this weekend!" Sam said bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of Freddie's car. Earlier that week he had delivered the news that One Direction would be appearing on iCarly. "Thanks for taking me home, by the way," she added.

"Anything for you, Sammy," Freddie said with a smile as he pulled into her driveway at 10 pm.

"Hey, you wanna come in for a minute?" Sam asked hopefully. "I… there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Not sure what she was getting at, Freddie obliged and followed Sam to her room where he sat on her bed.

"So… One Direction is going to be on iCarly this Friday," Sam started pacing the floor.

"Yeah…" Freddie confirmed. He wondered why she was acting so nervous.

She wasn't sure how to ask what she was thinking. "I, um… you know that country music star you told me you have a celebrity crush on? What's her name… Jennette Mccurdy or something?"

"Do you mean Taylor Swift?" Freddie asked. "Yes, I still have a crush on Taylor Swift if that's what you're asking." He wasn't sure yet, but Freddie had a pretty good idea of where this conversation was going.

"Right," Sam said, deciding how she was going to ask him her question. "So, if Taylor Swift did an appearance on iCarly… you'd want to go for it, right? You'd try to get her to date you… it's a once in a life time opportunity…"

Freddie was smart. Sam didn't need to say any more. "You have a crush on one of the guys in One Direction, don't you," Freddie deduced. "And you wanted to know if it was okay if we took a break."

"Yes!" Sam half shouted, being rather thankful she hadn't had to actually ask him herself.

"Of course, Sammy," Freddie smiled. "I knew we'd end up taking a time out eventually. I'm totally cool with it."

"You're so awesome, Freddie," Sam smiled sitting next to him and giving him a hug. "I know we agreed that we could take a break from this kissing thing whenever we wanted so we could pursue a relationship with someone else… it's just that we haven't had one yet, and I didn't know if it would bother you or not."

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously," Freddie smiled resting his hand on hers. "If you weren't then I'd think you didn't care about my feelings."

"Oh, but I do!" Sam interjected, looking a bit worried.

"I know, Sam, I know you do," Freddie smiled. "I'm excited for you, actually… can you imagine dating a celebrity?"

"I know it's a long shot, but I've got to go for it, right?" Sam smiled back at him. "When it inevitably doesn't work out, we can call a time in again." Sam added. Freddie grinned.

"Out of curiosity, which member of One Direction do you have a crush on?" Freddie asked lying back onto her bed, his legs dangling off the edge.

"His name is Zayn I think," Sam said laying back too, resting her head on his arm. "He's really cute…"

"Is that all you know about him?" Freddie laughed.

"No… maybe… yes," Sam said laughing at herself.

"Best of luck to you buddy," Freddie said. "I better get going. Mom is going to have a cow if I'm not back soon.

Freddie stood up and headed for the door. "Hey, Freddie," Sam said. He stopped and turned back to face her. "Thanks for being so supportive. You're really awesome."

"Good night, Sam," Freddie smiled, and he left.

* * *

**After iGo One Direction**

Once the elevator door closed, Sam pushed the boy from One Direction against the wall. "I don't think I need to tell you why I pulled you in here," she grinned, pulling the emergency stop button.

"I'm not complaining," he answered, taking Sam by the hips and pulling her into a kiss. _Zayn was a pretty good kisser,_ Sam thought. _Almost as good as Freddie…_

She kissed his jaw and he grabbed her ass; Sam wasn't sure how she felt about this. She barely knew the boy and she was letting him touch her. Part of her loved it, part of her hated herself for it.

After perhaps only 2 minutes of open mouth kissing, the boy broke away. "You know, we really need to get going," he said. "We have a show tomorrow and our manager wants us back in the bus by 9:30.

"Oh," Sam said, feeling slightly disappointed. "So, I, uh… Ireallylikeyou," Sam blurted out quickly.

"I… I'm sorry?" he said in his stilly British accent. "I didn't quite catch that." Sam had said it too quickly.

"I… can I get your phone number so we can text?" Sam asked, not having the nerve to say it again.

"Actually, I don't give out my number to fans," he said. "Sorry… but I can sign something for you if you want." _Two minutes of kissing and I'm still just a fan?_

"I… no that's okay," Sam said. She had almost tried again. She would have asked if she could ever be more to him than just a fan… but Sam Puckett wasn't desperate. Sam Puckett knew what she wanted, and she wanted a guy that wants her back. She wasn't going to chase after this guy if he didn't feel the same about her. It would never work anyway; he lived in the UK after all.

Sam hit the emergency stop button again and they headed for the loft. "Well, thanks for a celebrity kiss," Sam grinned, feeling a bit disappointed. The fantasy of kissing a celebrity had been a lot better than actually kissing one.

"Thanks to you too," the boy said back. "I… sometimes wish I wasn't on the road, you know?" he said as the doors opened to the Shay's living room. "If I wasn't so busy I'd try to find myself a girl like you." He winked at Sam and she smiled as he joined the rest of his band who were getting ready to leave.

She was actually glad she didn't get his number, because she was ready to end her time out with Freddie. Sure those boys in the band were hot, but she missed him. There had been other boys she'd thought about pursuing over the past few months, but just the thought of a time out from Freddie had been enough to make the decide not to go for it. See, even though Sam had the occasional crush, she was a bit stuck on Freddie Benson. She would deny it if you asked, she didn't even really know it herself, but when it came to Freddie Benson, Sam had not moved on. Sam still loved Freddie… she was still in love with him too.

The iCarlys said goodbye to the band. "So?" Freddie asked once they boys had left with Gibby trailing right behind them trying to help by carrying something. "Any luck?

"Time in," Sam said with a smirk and a wink. Carly was still in the room, otherwise she would have pounced him right there.


	9. iGo Behind the Scenes of:iOpen a Restaur

**After iOpen a Restaurant**

* * *

* Ding *

Freddie was receiving a video chat request from ThePuckettMonster18.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" he said to the girl on the screen. Sam was wearing her extra-large white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants… though Freddie couldn't see the pants since she was sitting. Her wild, blonde hair was sort of everywhere… so it was a typical night.

"Hey, Benson," Sam said, checking the clock. It was almost 12:30am. "I… didn't think you'd be awake…"

"Is something wrong?" Freddie asked, hearing uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know… I couldn't sleep," she admitted, looking at Freddie who too was wearing plaid pajama pants, though his T-shirt was form fitting, showing off his strong arms.

"Are you wearing your plaid pants?" Freddie asked. "I find it much easier to sleep in plaid."

Sam giggled propping her leg up in front of the camera. "Yeah, I got 'em on," she smiled.

"Well if you're wearing plaid pants and _still_ can't sleep, something must be terribly wrong," he chuckled sarcastically. "What's on your mind?"

"I…" she began, "I don't know," she said again. Freddie could tell she had almost said something, but then changed her mind.

"Come on Puckett," he said a bit more seriously. "There is no need to feel embarrassed…"

"I miss you!" Sam blurted out. She'd almost shouted it. This caught Freddie by surprise.

"What do you mean you miss me?" Freddie asked. "I'm right here—"

"I miss hanging out with you," Sam corrected herself. "You spent the whole week with Carly because I'm doing this restaurant thing. Gibby's cool and all, but after a week of Gibby…" Sam trailed off. "And we barely hung out last week either," she added. "I… just miss you," she repeated lamely.

Freddie smiled. "Well good, because I miss you too," Freddie grinned. "Tomorrow's Saturday, why don't you come over to my place in the morning?"

"Will your mom be there?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes, why?" Freddie asked.

"Then why don't you come over here," Sam suggested. Freddie laughed again.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good," he said.

Freddie got the sudden urge to kiss Sam. Every time he looked at her beautiful face he was reminded of how much he loved her.

"You're my best friend, Sam," Freddie said, without even really thinking. It was true, of course. He loved hanging out with her, pulling pranks with her, making out with her… which right about now was all he could really think of.

"And you're mine, Benson," Sam said. "I can't wait til tomorrow. I think I will be able to fall asleep now…"

"Wait," Freddie said, a daft idea forming in his head. "Can you stay up for 15 more minutes?" he asked.

"Why, what's up?" she asked. Just seeing Freddie and talking to him had been enough to help Sam relax. The knowledge that he would be coming over to hang out tomorrow would help her sleep.

"I… have to do something… and I want to say goodnight after that," Freddie said.

_Have I got to be the last person he talks to before he goes to sleep?_ Sam wondered. The thought was almost laughable, but then again, she had needed to talk to him in order to relax, so she didn't tease him. "Sure, I can stay up. But what are you doing that you need me to stay up for?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's a surprise," Freddie grinned. "Go mess around on Spacebook or something, I'll video chat you again when I'm done… buy!"

"Uh, bye?" Sam said, but Freddie had already signed off.

_What could he be up to? Was it worth it to stay up 15 more minutes just to say goodnight? Does he really still love me?_ All sorts of questions ran through Sam's head as she sat there feeling uncharacteristically insecure while waiting for her Freddie to come back.

_Why am I jealous of Carly? I'm not! Am I? She got to spend the whole week with him… but I'm usually the one spending more time with him, so she gets a turn…that's fair…_

_He has a crush on her again, I just know it. Why does that bother me? It shouldn't, we're not exclusive or anything… and I definitely don't like him that way. No, definitely not. He's just a friend that I kiss… a make out friend… my best friend._

Sam continued to lie to herself for another 10 minutes as she mindlessly clicked around her Spacebook page. She wasn't even reading the notifications; she was so caught up in her head.

Sam jumped about a mile high when she heard a knock on her window. "What the chiz?" she swore, walking over to it. To her delightful surprise, it was Freddie! He was wearing a thin purple zip-up hoodie over his T-Shirt. She opened the window. "What are you doing here, Benson?" Sam smiled, helping him clamber in through the frame.

"Did I make it in 15 minutes? Yeah, right on time," Freddie said, more to himself than to Sam as he tossed his car keys onto her desk. "Look, I missed you too… like, I _really_ missed you… and I figured I would just—"

Freddie's sentence was cut short by Sam's lips. He immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed back, thinking _wow, you read my mind_. After a minute of pecks and pounces, nibbles and nuzzles, Freddie finally pulled away. "Nice to see you too," Freddie smiled finally taking off his jacket. Sam rolled her eyes.

She noticed his knapsack. "Are you spending the night?" Sam asked, bouncing up and down gleefully.

"I should think so," he laughed. "It's almost 1am after all. I left mom a note saying I got up early tomorrow morning and went to the library to write a book report and that I will be hanging out with friends the rest of the day," Freddie explained.

"That's awesome, dude," Sam smiled. "This was a pretty good surprise!"

"I am really tired," Freddie said walking over to the bed and flopping down.

"Yeah, me too," Sam grinned jumping into bed beside him. "We haven't had a sleep over in a long time," Sam added.

"Y…yeah, I knooow," Freddie yawned getting under the covers on his back already half asleep. "I'll see you in the mornin', and we'll spend the whole day together if you like…"

"Good night, baby," Sam smiled, snuggling up close on her side. "I love you," she whispered.

Freddie did not respond verbally immediately, but instead took Sam's hand and placed it over his heart. "I love you too, Sammy. Yrrraaaahhh!" he yawned again softly. "Good night, babe."

_It doesn't matter if he likes her again. I know he loves me_ she thought as her breathing slowed and her heart rate soared. _Oh my god, Freddie is so cute right now. He's all tired and stuff and that shirt it so tight…_

Deciding that she didn't really care how tired Freddie was, Sam slowly turned her head and exhaled on his neck. She followed this action with a seductive kiss on the neck… which morphed gradually into sucking on his collarbone.

"Hey, there," Freddie said a bit surprised, opening his eyes. "What are you—oh my!" he said as she trailed wet kissed up his neck, nibbled his jawline, and ended at his mouth where she sucked his lower lip. Freddie didn't know what had gotten into her, and frankly didn't care. Now very awake, Freddie took a handful of her hair and tugged gently at the roots while pulling her close and kissing right back.

"What's gotten into you?" he finally asked a few moments later. Sam answered by clambering on top of him and kissing him repetitively, putting her full weight on him.

"I just… felt like… …you look so cute…" Sam said between waves of kisses.

Fully enjoying Sam's treatment of him, he wanted to do something for her and Freddie knew just what she liked. Reaching up the back of her shirt, Freddie began to scratch her back in the area where her bra normally was. In the process, he realized that she was not wearing a bra, which was totally fine with him.

A moment before she had still been kissing his face off, but when he started, Sam immediately collapsed on top of him in soft, pleasurable moans. "Oh chiz, right there, Benson," Sam smiled allowing him to scratch her back. Freddie ran his nails up and down, side to side, and in circles sending a comfortable sensation through Sam's body. "Mama, like…" she moaned pulling her shirt up a bit. She exposed most of her back along with her stomach during this act. In fact, Freddie suddenly realized just how little clothing was stopping him from seeing her lady-bags, which to be honest he would quite enjoy seeing.

"How'd you know I wanted my back scratched?" she grunted as his magic fingers pleasured her.

"Who doesn't like a good back scratch?" he asked, but then as suddenly as she had started kissing him, Freddie Flipped the two of them over and it was he who was now sucking on her collarbone.

"Woah!" Sam said in surprise. From kissing… to the best back scratch ever!... right back to kissing again? They were so random, but she didn't complain. No Sam was quite excited to be on the receiving end of Freddie's kisses. "I love you…" she moaned as he sucked on her neck. She was sure he was going to leave a hickie, which would be very hard to explain to Carly… but she didn't care.

Freddie grinned, pulling away. "Guess what?" he said very excited.

"What?" Sam answered, sounding a bit giddy. She was so happy right now.

Freddie had been thinking 'I love you too' but instead of saying this, he leaned way down and blew a raspberry on Sam's exposed tummy, right on her bellybutton.

"A Ppfffffffffhttt!"

"Ha ha ha, Freddie stop!" Sam giggled. He was being silly, which Sam always liked.

"He he he," Freddie laughed getting off of her and falling on his side. "Oh god, you're so awesome, Sam."

"Want me to scratch you back?' Sam asked, wanting to repay him.

"Oh, yeah," Freddie said pulling his shirt off, tossing it off of the bed, and lying on his stomach. Sam gawked for a moment but one he's lied down, she sat on his butt and started on a combination rub and scratch which Freddie liked very much.

"So what happened to going to sleep?" Freddie grinned, now obviously VERY awake.

"I got distracted I guess," Sam grinned trying to hide her tiredness too. "Wanna watch a scary movie?" Sam suggested.

"What? You know I don't like scary movies," Freddie said. "Especially at night." He added a bit timidly.

"Oh, don't worry wittle fweddiekins, I'll pwotect you," Sam said in a baby voice, still scratching his back." Freddie frowned. "I'm only joking, dude," Sam said, suddenly feeling bad. Everything was so great right now, the last thing she wanted was a fight.

"It's not my fault they give me bad dreams, okay," Freddie said defensively. "Not everyone has nerves of steel like you, Puckett."

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I didn't mean anything by it. And I'm not Ironwoman or anything—"

"—Steelwoman." Freddie corrected her. "You know, nerves of steel… steelwoman." They both grinned.

"Ha ha, okay, whatever, _Steelwoman_… I've… I've got my weaknesses too."

"Oh, like what?" Freddie said as she got off of him and they sat facing each other.

_Every man I've ever loved has hurt me except for you and I'm constantly afraid to lose you!_ She screamed in her brain. "Oh, uh… you know, germs…" she said.

"Your weakness is germs?" Freddie laughed. Sam started to crack up a bit too. "Everyone is weak to germs…"

"Oh, I mean… uh… polar bears… pffft ha ha ha…" Sam said falling over and ROBLing (Rolling On the Bed Laughing).

"Oh God," Freddie laughed. "You are acting all loopy. You _are_ tired, we should go to sleep.

"No, let's stay up and be silly. We can… pfff ha ha, polar bears…" Sam giggled. Freddie lay down with her once again, spooning her this time so her could hold her still.

"I love you, Sam, but it's time for bed. I'll be here in the morning I promise… good night, Dear," he said. Sam exhaled a relaxing sigh.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, allowing herself to finally relax. _I can't wait for tomorrow_ she thought. "Goodnight, Freddie."

"Goodnight, Sam." Freddie grinned.


	10. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iPear Store

I didn't find iHalfoween to be very funny, so I'm just going to skip it.

**After iPear Store**

"Dude… dude, wait!" Sam called after Freddie chasing him out of the Pear Store. She had to stand in front of his car to prevent him driving off.

"What now? Come to gloat some more!" Freddie shouted.

"No… Carly took me here, but she left so I figured you're my ride home…" Sam explained. Her expression loudly said 'Pleeeeease!' and regardless of his anger, Freddie couldn't just say no.

"Guuh… fine, get in," he said sounding very frustrated, putting the car back in park and unlocking the door.

Sam got in and immediately went for a drink Freddie had left in his car earlier that day.

"So, Natalie likes you so much you can just leave whenever the heck you feel like it?" Freddie inquired, driving off still clearly upset.

"Well… something like that," Sam smiled. "Smoothie?" she offered him his own drink. Freddie ignored this request.

"Some friend you are," Freddie mumbled. "You stole my dream job!"

"Freddie, I just quit!" Sam finally shared. Freddie slammed on the breaks… at a red light.

"You did? But… why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why would I want to work for a fudge bag like Natalie. She was way too hard on you when she fired you," Sam said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow… thanks," Freddie said.

"Why did it bother you so much that I worked there?" she asked him. "I thought, you know… we were cool and all that. Sam was trying to say that she was under the impression that, as best friends, they ought to be able to work together without fighting.

"I… kind of feel like a jerk about that now," Freddie said. "I mean… you quit for me and that was a really nice thing to do. I should have been more open to us working together." Freddie took a right turn, took a deep breath, and continued. "It was just all happening really fast, you know? All of a sudden you're there doing way better than me… and then a few hours later, you've already got the job that I expected to get in a few months. It was really demoralizing."

"I totally get it, man," Sam said, "…but you didn't have to say all those mean things about me. Like that I have violent tendencies or that I'm lazy… and those other things you said.

Freddie sighed. "I know… even though it was all true." Sam grinned. Freddie continued. "I just thought I'd finally found something that I was good at, you know? I found a place where I could really be in my element."

"Oh, come on, Freddie," Sam said as he took another turn. "You don't really want to be a salesman, do you? You're better than that. You should actually be working with computers at the genius bar, not just telling a bunch of nubs how they work and which ones to buy."

"You think so?" he asked uncertainly as he took a turn towards her house.

"Yes!" Sam said. "You are so smart Freddie, you deserved a better job than that. Besides, you didn't even like that job. I could tell."

"What are you talking about… I liked it," Freddie said hesitantly.

"No, Freddie, you didn't," Sam said. "It's like I know you better than you know yourself… You liked the idea of working with computers, Freddie, but you hated selling them. I watched you get frustrated or angry every time some nubby new customer asked you a question."

"I… yeah, I did really hate talking with customers," Freddie said. "But I feel bad about that. I though… aren't I supposed to enjoy helping people? Isn't that something that good people do?"

"Not everyone has to enjoy helping people, Freddie," Sam grinned. "I know I don't… you're starting to sound like me."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Sam," Freddie smiled as he pulled into her driveway. "You know, I'm actually pretty glad I'm not working there anymore. My boss was terrible… I think I'm going to miss that shirt though. I really liked it."

"No prob, man," Sam said. She very unexpectedly reached down and pulled her Pear Store shirt clear off over her head so that Freddie could now see her white tank top she'd been wearing underneath. "Here, take it," she said tossing him the shirt. "It's a medium."

"I… uh… are you sure?" he asked.

Sam leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie blushed. "Yes, I'm sure," she said with a grin. She then got out of the car, waved goodbye, and entered her house.

Freddie thought about their conversation the whole way home. _Sam had been right about a lot of things. I hadn't enjoyed that job. I didn't like helping customers… and just because I don't like helping people, it doesn't make me a bad person. But hey, even if it does make me a bad person, that's not really a big deal is it? Sam's bad… but I still like her… I really am becoming a little more like Sam… a little more abnormal…_

Later that night, Freddie checked him email to discover that Sam had indeed finished his employee review and sent it to him just before he got fired. This is what it said:

Employee Name: Fredward Benson

Freddie is a hardworking, knowledgeable employee that does his best every day. As we all do, Freddie has his weaknesses, and sadly his weakness is that he is just too smart. Sometimes Freddie has a hard time stepping into the customer's shoes. He doesn't remember what it was like to not be knowledgeable about computers and therefore has a hard time interacting with customers who have little knowledge of pearOS. It is my recommendation that Freddie be retrained and moved up to the Genius Bar or to become a Sales Supervisor. In either of these higher positions, Freddie will be more able to play to his strengths. I also recommend that he be entered in the software development training program and be considered to work on the development of applications or the pearOS. He may be young but using him as an intern would be beneficial to both him and the company. 

Supervisor Name: Samantha Puckett

_Wow._ thought Freddie. _Sam wrote me an amazing review! She was really trying to get me a better job… one I would have really liked. She's so nice to me… well, I mean she knows when to be serious anyway. I'm so lucky to have her friendship…_

* * *

I decided to keep this chapter short. I just needed to show how Sam and Freddie made up after he lost his job and that Sam was really trying to just be a good friend (while messing with him in the process).


	11. iGo Behind the Scenes of: iBattle Chip

**During iBattle Chip:**

* * *

"How… how could you let my phase… Carly how could you do me like that?" Gibby crooned.

"Awe, Gibby," Carly said, feeling absolutely terrible.

Feeling totally betrayed, Gibby turned and left the Groovie Smoothie moping. Carly looked at the broken toy in her hands and began to cry too. "You're right, Sam… he told me not to put it down."

Sam started. "No, I… Carly it's not your fa—"

"—Yes it is!" she cut in. Shoving the gun into Freddie's hands she took off towards the door after Gibby.

"Awe, chiz, I feel so bad," Sam said sitting back down. Freddie sat with her and was already assessing the damage, attempting to see how all the pieces might be put back together.

"Hey, you know what?" he said placing the pieces carefully back into Gibby's phaser case. "I'm pretty sure I can fix this. The circuit board is chipped and the wires are split but I know I have bits like that in my room."

"You wouldn't have to fix it if I would have just stayed out of it…" Sam said sipping her smoothie.

"Sam what you did for that boy was amazing!" Freddie said in disbelief, looking up from the toy. "I'm actually really proud of you, Sam," he smiled.

Sam grinned too. "Really?" Sam said, glad to get a compliment from him.

"Absolutely!" he smiled. "You've changed so much and you don't even see! Four or five years ago it would have been you starting fights for no reason, but now you know it's not right… now you're like… some sort of amazing nerd defender…" Freddie finished lamely.

Sam laughed out loud. "That's me, Sam Puckett, Defender of the Nerds!" she said in a triumphant voice. She and Freddie laughed together.

In all seriousness though, Freddie had really seen a change in Sam. Even just a year ago she chastised nerds just for being nerds. His former Training Bros came to mind. But now she was more mellow and more kind… more like him… **now she was a little more … normal**…

"Hey can you give me a ride home? As you can see, my ride just left me," she said referring to Carly's unfinished smoothie.

"Yeah, let's go," Freddie said. "I wanna get started on fixing this thing. I'm sure that I can do it, and I know it would mean a lot to Gibby."

Sam text-ed someone then tossed her empty cup into the trash. She then picked up Carly's smoothie, took a sip, and they headed out the door.

* * *

"Gibby!" Carly called after him as she ran up the street after him. "Gibby, wait!"

Gibby begrudgingly stopped and turned around to meet her. She caught up with him just a few blocks away from the Groovie Smoothie. Apparently he had planned to walk all the way home.

"What, Carly?" he said, tears streaming down his face. "What do you want?"

"Gibby listen," she said taking his large hand and squeezing it firmly in her tiny one. "You have no idea how bad I feel about this. I didn't listen to you… I set it down on the table and the table got knocked over. I…" Carly was crying too. She hated very much that she was the reason for his emotional pain. "I'm so sorry!" she pulled him into a hug, trying her best to show him just how sorry she was."

"Please, Gibby," she said burying her face into his chest. "Let me make it up to you. Is there anything… anything I can do to make this up to you?" Her quiet sobs were muffled by his shirt, but he could see that she was absolutely, truly sorry for not keeping it safe.

"No… no Carly, I don't think anything could replace that phaser," he said, breaking the hug. "It was… just a silly toy anyway. I forgive you, it's okay."

"What?" she said. "No, it isn't okay. That wasn't just a toy to you. You said it was your dream to own it! Look, I had One Direction sign my pillow case at home. I want you to have it."

"Oh my gosh, really?" he said, still very upset but clearly excited.

"Yes! Please take it," she said. "I'll give it to you next time you come over. I know it doesn't really compare to a replica of a prop from your favorite movie, but I would really feel better about this whole thing if you at least took that."

"Thanks, Carly," Gibby smiled for the first time. "I really do forgive you. You're a good friend."

"Come on," Carly motioned to him as her phone rang. "Let me take you home." The text was from Sam and it said she was going with Freddie.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

* * *

Freddie was sitting at his computer messing around with the phaser when he got a video chat request from Sam

"Hey!" he said as he answered the request. "What 'chu up to?" he asked.

"Oh, nuthin'," she said. "I'm just watching TV."

"Are you watching Sing Song Dancy Dance again?" Freddie asked with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Sam teased back at him. "I like the music…"

"Carly would make fun of you if she knew you watched that show," Freddie smiled as he pulled out a wire and replaced it with another one.

"Any luck on the phaser?" she asked.

"Not yet," he admitted. "I've got a few different ideas on how to rewire this thing. It looks okay, but I can't get the laser part to work like it used to."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're really smart after all," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Listen," she said. "I may have told Carly that you are trying to fix that thing and she may have already told Gibby she 'has a surprise for him.'

"Does she expect me to have this working by tomorrow?" Freddie said, sounding panicked.

"Can you do it?" she asked.

"I… probably, but it might take a while," he said.

"Any way I can help?" she said, munching on a candy bar she'd left on her desk the day before.

"Yeah, come over and give me a back massage," he joked.

"Okay," she said totally seriously. "I'll head over in like 10 minutes."

"What?" Freddie said. "It's already like 9:30… I was kidding anyway."

"Dude, I'm so bored right now," Sam informed him. "I'm watching Sing Song Dancy Dance for crying out loud. If you don't want the back massage then I'll just come over and bug you for an hour or two."

"Oh, no you can still do that if you want," he smiled.

* * *

Sam went over and did just that, forcing Freddie to give her a back massage in return. It turns out that rubbing your hands all over someone you find attractive leads to kissing and they ended up making out for almost half an hour. Sam left at 11 having distracted Freddie from his project for over an hour. For this reason, he had to stay up very late to get it done.

* * *

Sam walked into Calry apartment to find Freddie alone. "Hey, I found a frog outside my house," Sam said holding it up in Freddie's face. He was sitting on Carly couch on his computer, but Carly was upstairs doing something or other.

"What the chiz, Sam!" Freddie said jumping back.

"What, you scared of Frogs?" Sam laughed.

"No," Freddie said setting down the computer and then reaching out to pet the amphibian. "I just didn't want it all up in my face."

"I think I wanna use him on iCarly tonight," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said. "Just let Carly know what you want to do with it."

"I think it's so cool how you modified Gibby's toy thingy," Sam said sitting down next to Freddie, still holding the frog in her hands. It wasn't even trying to get away.

"Oh my gosh, I know!" Freddie said very excitedly. Sam caught a glimpse of fire in his eyes. It was the same excitement she'd seen in his face when he toasted the Schneider's Root Beer bottle… the same excitement that _she _got when _she_ did destructive or violent things. "I hope Gibby lets me play with it again. I wanna melt some more fruit."

"Me too, dude," Sam grinned. "I still haven't even touched the thing. What do you thing the coolest thing to shoot with the phaser would be?" Sam asked.

"I really want to shoot a watermelon," Freddie said. "Oh, or maybe a coconut."

"What's up with you and fruit?" Sam laughed. "I kinda wanna shoot my neighbor's dog with it… or maybe Chuck and his brother."

"You'd really shoot something or someone who is alive with that thing?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, no, not really," she said. "I'm not that stupid. But hey, I wouldn't mind shooting a car with it. That thing would do some serious damage to my mom's Buick."

"That would be so awesome!" Freddie said. "You know what else I'd destry with it?..."

Sam and Freddie talked about shooting stuff and blowing stuff up for almost 20 minutes, which got Sam so excited about Freddie's desire to destroy things that she pounced on him and kissed him for another 5 minutes. How could she resist him? He's handsome after all, and she really enjoys kissing him... PLUS he was talking about some really cool stuff! It was like she was seeing a completely different side of Freddie. A side of him that was a bit like her... a side that was... **a bit more abnormal. **

She jumped off of him when they heard Carly coming down the stairs however and had a hard time hiding their blushes from her. She never found out what they'd been up to though.


End file.
